


A Bawdy Ballad

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Lissa, dearest, those words coming out of your mouth-"
Kudos: 3
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Bawdy Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> for half-a-moon

"Lissa, dearest, those words coming out of your mouth-" 

"You don't know that one?" Lissa questioned, her expression genuinely surprised. "I can teach it to you later." 

"That's not..." Maribelle shook her head and did her best not to sigh. She knew she'd never smooth Lissa's rough edges, but she also hadn't expected Lissa to be well-versed in some of the most questionable tavern songs she'd ever heard. 

She also hadn't expected to hear both Cordelia and Sumia chiming gleefully in, even if it was a love song despite its naughtiness. 

Perhaps there was more to it... 

"Teach me, dear."


End file.
